


Asscreed Drabbles

by Merilindir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilindir/pseuds/Merilindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuff for Assassin's Creed that's too short to justify putting in separate fics. </p><p>Chapter 1: Ave Maria (Ezio & Maria Auditore)<br/>Chapter 2: Leave My Body (Desmond, Bleeding Effect)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ave Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment with Ezio and his mother.

His mother is praying the rosary when Ezio enters her room. Quietly, he walks to the gilded feather box, making enough noise that she can hear him. The feathers he picked up on his way home from Venezia still smell like salt from the sea, even though he’s washed them. After placing the feathers in the box (five this time), Ezio joins his mother on his knees by her bed. Maria places her right hand on his still gloved hands. Her hands are so soft, so weak, so frail, nothing like the mother he used to know. But she’s touching him, doing more than staring blankly into the middle distance, and Ezio can’t help but feel grateful.

She continues to count her prayers on the rosary that Giovanni bought her right after they were married. Ezio stays with her as his mother starts on the next set of _Ave Maria_ s. Ezio doesn’t believe, not after all he’s seen, all he’s done. Maria does, though, and that’s all that matters. So he stays with her, and even joins in the prayer for her sake.

_Ave Maria_ , they say together, _gratia plena, Dominus tecum..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was lying in bed and typed this up on my phone. I'm glad I did, I like how it turned out. I have a vague idea for another Ezio-centric one. This has only been proofread by me. 
> 
> The prayer is in Latin because I'm pretty sure having Mass in Latin is standard practice in the Renaissance and because I already knew it from taking Latin in high school. I think it's very fitting for Maria to be praying the Ave Maria. I'm not religious, but I've always liked that prayer. I have a soft spot for moms.


	2. Leave My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (History keeps pulling me down)

Desmond is pretty sure that he now remembers things that Altaïr, Ezio, and Connor long forgot about. After all, the human brain isn’t meant to recall every little event. Some things fade away.

Not for Desmond. Somehow, the Animus permanently unlocked the memories, made them impossible to forget. They bounced around in his head until one pushed forward- the Bleeding Effect.

Altaïr has trouble remembering the Mentor that had served the brotherhood so well, replaced by a traitor.

Ezio forgot precisely how his father and brothers looked. Instead, he could recall with startling clarity how their bodies hung.

Connors’ innocent childhood memories of his mother and best friend were replaced by smoke in his lungs and blood on his blade.

They forgot. But Desmond remembers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from 'Leave My Body' by Florence + the Machine. It's a good song for Desmond and the Bleeding Effect.


End file.
